


Willow’s Bat Mitzvah

by SosaLola



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Bar & Bat Mitzvah, Childhood, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7485093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SosaLola/pseuds/SosaLola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow: And Xander's family. I haven't seen them that bad since my bat mitzvah. Ugh, did you see how much they drank? (Quote from BtVS S6E16 Hell’s Bells)</p><p>Part of my BtVS Childhood Drabbles series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Willow’s Bat Mitzvah

**Willow’s Bat Mitzvah**

 

“Mom, where’s Dad? It’s almost cake time.” Willow pushed down the ruffles of her extra puffy pink dress. Sheila, her mother, invited the entire seventh grade to her party. She even invited _Cordelia_ , who didn’t bother to show up. Thankfully.

“He’s on his way, dear.” Sheila signaled for the cameraman to take pictures of the kids doing the Hava Nagila.

“Wait, wait!” Mrs. Harris slurred, scurrying forwards and pulling a resisting Xander behind her. She pushed him to the dance floor. “Smile, sweetie!”

Xander released an exasperated sigh and ineptly tried to imitate the dancers.  

“That woman keeps shoving that gangly boy of hers in every picture,” Willow’s aunt grumbled to her mother. “And pew! That breath!”

“It’s why I’m keeping my distance,” Sheila muttered while making sure all the birthday candles were lit.

Noise erupted from the bar area where a few men argued in loud voices, the loudest was Mr. Harris’. Xander’s father swayed with a huge bubbly glass of alcohol. He shoved the glass in Uncle John’s face. “Listen, you big nosed brew, I’ve been to a faux bat mitzvah and none of them half-dicks asked me to leave the bar.”

“Cake!” Willow exclaimed in an attempt to stop the forthcoming fight. “Time for cake!”

Sheila snapped her fingers to get the cameraman’s attention.

Willow was almost knocked down when Mrs. Harris pushed Xander to stand next to her. “We want copies of those pictures,” she shouted in Sheila’s face through the loud music.

Sheila waved the stench of the drunk woman’s breath with a scowl and stalked off.

“I’m really, really sorry,” Xander whispered to Willow, his face red with embarrassment.

Willow responded by smiling tightly to the camera as the flash went on.


End file.
